


[Podfic] Pale Tendrils by Anonymous

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bad Poetry, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Clothed Sex, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Consensual Non-Consent, Consentacles, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Eggs, Established Relationship, Exophilia, Face-Fucking, Farce, Hot Tub, Kink Negotiation, Lactation Kink, Making a Sex Tape, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Manhandling, Mild Painplay, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Other, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Porn Watching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Shapeshifting, Simulated Eggpreg, Slime, Spa Treatments, Switching, Teasing, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Verbal Sex, Very Dramatic Readings, WTF, Wake-Up Sex, Wall Sex, Weird Biology, all the way through, do not copy to another site/app, mild exhibitionism, my kink is reading those tags over bow chicka wow music, puns & wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Crowley offhandedly mentions his appreciation for tentacle porn. Of course, they can both easily manifest tentacles on their bodies, but Aziraphale takes it a few steps too far and transforms himself altogether into a tentacle monster. And proceeds to get stuck like that. Crowley's not too concerned, though, because he's been stuck as a snake before and it's more of a several-week nuisance than an existential problem. And in the meantime, they can play out all kinds of wet and messy tentacle fantasies.Good Omens Kinkmeme Anonymous
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pale Tendrils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413530) by Anonymous. 



> A completely ironic virtual pumpkin spice latte of gratitude for Anonymous, the incomparable author who bequeathed this deliciously beslimed nonsense upon the world, and gave me permission to read it.
> 
> All of the tags on this are absolutely deserved—yet who'd have thought tentacle porn could be this loving and wholesome?

****  
cover design and layout by compassrose

intro and outro music: **Call Girl** , by Richard Kimmings and Kes Loy, actually purchased from [Audio Network](https://us.audionetwork.com/browse/m/track/call-girl_85486) because whew so-called "CC licensed" porn music all looks exceptionally sketchy, and great though they are none of the tracks from the [Wakka Chikka](https://archive.org/details/Wakka_Chikka_Wakka_Chikka_Volume_1-13245) [Wakka Chikka](https://archive.org/details/WM076) collections really fit

Listen or download here:  
**[Pale Tendrils Chapter 1: ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1z8PZchwXjxUDBKlUdaRqj-kx3ghNIt25)**a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)  
google too ashamed of its suddenly betentacled state to show itself? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


	2. Chapter 2

[burp sound:](https://freesound.org/people/phatcorns/sounds/466759/) phatcorns on Freesound

Listen or download here:  
**[Pale Tendrils Chapter 2: ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1wmVD_nyJJoeforHNGTw-a03jErvRzEJZ)**a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)  
google utterly ravished by terrorousal? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


	3. Chapter 3

[Walking on a Wooden Floor:](https://freesound.org/people/ralph.whitehead/sounds/331448/) ralph.whitehead on Freesound.org  
[Large zipper:](https://freesound.org/people/jackmurrayofficial/sounds/429401/) jackmurrayofficial on Freesound.org  
[Luggage drop 1:](https://freesound.org/people/stephenbist/sounds/434781/) stephenbist on Freesound.org  
[Finger snap 02:](https://freesound.org/people/SoundCollectah/sounds/109400/) SoundCollectah on Freesound.org  
[**Bolero** by Maurice Ravel:](https://archive.org/details/Bolero_201901) 1930 recording of the Boston Symphony Orchestra conducted by Serge Koussevitzky, on the Internet Archive  
[pumpingair:](https://freesound.org/people/SassyLaur/sounds/34937/) SassyLaur on Freesound.org  
[Asthma Inhaler:](https://freesound.org/people/Natty23/sounds/349183/) Natty23 on Freesound.org  
[Vibrating device; near; bassy:](https://freesound.org/people/juanlopz08/sounds/389500/) juanlopz08 on Freesound.org  
[Rotating fan:](https://freesound.org/people/washout/sounds/235683/) washout on Freesound.org  
[Windshield wipers:](https://freesound.org/people/morgantj/sounds/58490/) morganti on Freesound.org

Listen or download here:  
**[Pale Tendrils Chapter 3: ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aX4C_ZvUY59yqTmJJEblC-g8Bs8_VClv)**a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)  
google helpless and wailing with sensory overload? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


	4. Chapter 4

Listen or download here:  
**[Pale Tendrils Chapter 4: ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RLPIKa--XQ0FDjc5wIuSFdfmzZ4tBlGE)**a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)  
google lost the remote? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


	5. Chapter 5

[Spaghetti Jello Combo Splats:](https://freesound.org/people/saturdaysoundguy/sounds/388033/) saturdaysoundguy on Freesound

Listen or download here:  
**[Pale Tendrils Chapter 5: ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qtqnmtkPYglIz9M9Tnl3gE65JeFFaLZO)**a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)  
google stuffed too full to move? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


	6. Chapter 6

Listen or download here:  
**[Pale Tendrils Chapter 6: ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19ugCdLYR1fS6VIkWoSGKdBmaDEXluLfx)**a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)  
google fall asleep on the massage table? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


	7. Chapter 7

[Abstraction 1:](https://freesound.org/people/morganpurkis/sounds/384666/) morganpurkis on Freesound  
other noises: me. with a dollar store squishy ball in my mouth

Listen or download here:  
**[Pale Tendrils Chapter 7: ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XlwYSbLuYJD5PHDvWgkJkrPfp6oWTwLK)**a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)  
google sulking about the dog bed? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


	8. Epilogue

  
in celebration of the end of our tentacular journey, an alternate cover, perhaps more in keeping with Crowley's preferred porn aesthetic  
(cover design and layout by compassrose)

Listen or download here:  
**[Pale Tendrils Chapter 8: ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1p87Fubgb2X5K8VLtEWOBcYLhqeh9osXs)**a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)  
google too busy trying to bail out its angel? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies) Log in to view. 




End file.
